Sasuke's Feeling
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura diberi liburan selama satu minggu oleh Kakashi. mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berkemah. apa saja yang terjadi ya? -my 1st Fic in Naruto Fandom, summary gaje, baca aja, OK!- R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** punya akuu! Masashi-sensei telah mencurinya dariku!!! *dibakar **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Pairing:** SasuSaku (huwaa~ Sasuke~ jangan lama-lama sama Sakuranya! *dichidori Sasuke*)

**A/N:** Ini fic pertama di Fandom Naruto, sebelumnya saya hanya Author yang staycun di Fandom Bleach tapi akhirnya terdampar juga ke Fandom Naruto. Saya sebenernya suka Naruto (GA NANYA!), tapi berhubung di FFn banyaknya pake pair SasuSaku jadi males baca deh, kan Sasuke itu pacarku! *dikroyok SasuSaku FC*Tapi ternyata saya sendiri malah bikin Fic pake pair SasuSaku, hhaha. yasudah, lupakan kegilaan author yang satu ini. Happy Reading! ^^

*~*~*~*

Hujan terus menghujam dan membasahi kepala Haruno Sakura sehingga membuat rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda kini menjadi basah kuyup. Ia sedang berusaha mendirikan tendanya yang tidak mau juga berdiri. Di sisi lain, Sakura melihat kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh gurunya, Kakashi-sensei yang telah ia berikan kepada timnya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Senseinya memberi bantuan pada Sasuke dan Naruto, sedangkan pada dirinya tidak. 'Sialan, Kakashi-sensei pilih kasih! Huh~' gerutunya pelan.

Mereka telah diberi libur seminggu dari pelatihan dan Kakashi menyarankan agar mereka pergi berkemah dan semua setuju. Kecuali Sasuke yang tidak setuju, tapi karena Sakura terus memohonnya untuk ikut, Sasuke mengubah pikiranya, akhirnya ia setuju untuk pergi meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke telah berencana akan terus berlatih selama seminggu ini.

Rambut basahnya tergerai ke belakang, Sakura terus berusaha untuk mendirikan tenda tersebut, ketika sedikit lagi berhasil, ternyata tenda yang didirikannya runtuh lagi. "Sialan benda terkutuk ini, dan Kakashi-sensei yang sungguh menyebalkan karena memberikan benda jelek padaku seperti ini!" gerutu Sakura yang sudah sangat kesal dengan tenda miliknya.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat kalau yang lainnya ternyata sudah berhasil mendirikan tenda-tenda mereka tanpa ada masalah sedikit pun.

Frustasi. Itulah keadaan Sakura saat ini. Sakura mulai menendang dan memukul-mukul benda yang tidak juga menuruti apa kemauannya. Ia pun duduk di samping tenda yang masih juga belum selesai ia dirikan, lalu Sakura mengambil kantung tidur miliknya, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia membiarkan guyuran air hujan membasahinya. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau orang yang berada diatas pohon tepat dimana Sakura beristirahat sedang mentertawakannya yang sedang menggigil saat ini.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu melompat dari batang pohon yang tadi ia tempati, ia mengangkat Sakura dan menuju ke tenda miliknya. Didalam tenda ia membuka kantong tidur Sakura yang sudah terbasahi oleh hujan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sakura lalu ia menyelimutkan Sakura dengan kantung tidur miliknya sendiri.

"Sasuke...?" Gumam Sakura ketika ia berguling ke samping, matanya setengah terbuka dan terfokus pada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam dan menatap gadis yang setengah tidur, jantungnya berdegup tapi ia tidak terlalu khawatir, karena mungkin dalam beberapa menit dia akan tertidur lagi.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura ia duduk di samping gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas itu, sambil mengawasinya saat tidur. Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tangannya mulai membelai wajah Sakura dengan perlahan agar Sakura tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tahu, kalau Kakashi mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan Sakura berada dalam satu tenda mungkin Kakashi akan mengirim mereka berdua ke nereka, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Sakura tidak memiliki tempat teduh untuk beristirahat jadi ia membawanya ke tenda miliknya.

Sasuke kini merasa sudah sangat mengantuk, dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk besok. Ia mengambil kantong tidur yang satunya lagi dan masuk ke dalamnya membaringkannya di samping Sakura dan sekarang ia mulai terjatuh dalam mimpi, mimpinya tentang membunuh kakaknya, Itachi.

~*~*~*~

Sakura terbangun perlahan, membiarkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya pagi. Hujan di luar telah berhenti dan satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah suara seseorang yang sedang bernapas di sampingnya. Sakura menggosok-gosokan matanya dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura berguling ke samping dan mendapati dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan-lahan pipinya mulai memerah.

'Jadi, ternyata semalam aku tidak bermimpi.' pikirnya. Saat ia bangkit dengan perlahan, namun sebuah tangan menariknya kembali ke bawah. Sekarang pipi Sakura tampak merah seperti tomat, belum lagi secara otomatis Sakura berada diatas tubuh Sasuke, ternyata sekarang Sasuke sudah terbangun.

"Pagi Sakura. Tidur nyenyak?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya. Dia tampak senang, bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Namun Sakura tersadar akan posisinya, dan langsung menarik dirinya dari Sasuke dengan perlahan meskipun inner Sakura masih ingin tetap posisi mereka seperti itu.

"A-Aku harus pergi. Sebelum Kakashi-sensei mengetahui di mana aku berada," ucap Sakura sedikit terburu-buru. Ia bergegas keluar dari tenda dan menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk, dan bersiap-siap mendengarkan ocehan dari Naruto dan juga Kakashi yang mungkin kebingungan mencarinya semalam.

"Eh... Selamat pagi..." ucap Sakura sambil merapihkan pakaiannya, ia tahu kalau teman satu timnya yang satu ini sebentar lagi akan mengoceh panjang.

"SAKURA-CHAN!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA?!" teriak Naurto, "AKU PIKIR KAU DICULIK!" Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan dengan cepat memukul bagian belakang kepala Naruto.

"Aku akan memberitahumu mengapa aku ada di sana," Sakura mulai membicarakannya sebelum Sasuke keluar dari tenda.

"Dia berada di tendaku karena dia tidak bisa mendirikan tendanya sendiri, belum lagi semalaman hujan, dan aku tidak ingin melihat kalian repot-repot untuk menolongnya," Kata sasuke. Naruto menunduk dan Kakashi hanya berdiri disamping Naruto. Lalu Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tengah hutan.

'Apa yang akan ia lakukan didalam hutan seperti itu?' pikir Sakura, saat ia melihat Sasuke menghilang ke dalam hutan. Kakashi melompat ke atas batang pohon dan melakukan aktifitas biasanya, membaca Icha Icha Make Out Paradise miliknya, dan Naruto masuk ke dalam tendanya. Sekarang, Sakura pergi ke tumpukan barang-barang kemahnya, mengeluarkan ransel dan mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dan berjalan ke dalam hutan untuk mencari tempat yang terpencil dimana ia bisa berpakaian secara aman tanpa ada yang mengintipnya. Setelah berjalan selama sekitar 10 menit Sakura menemukan sebuah tempat dengan sebuah danau kecil dengan air yang jernih dan lumayan tertutup oleh pepohonan. Setelah ia pikir ini tempat yang aman dan sepi, Sakura mulai melepas semua pakaiannya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ke dalam air yang jernih dan dingin.

Sasuke terus berjalan, ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Sakura. Samenjak tadi malam dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang Sakura, cara dia tertidur, cara Sakura tersipu-sipu ketika ia terbangun dan ketika Sakura menyadari kalau dirinya ada disebelah Sasuke, bahkan lebih banyak hal lagi yang ia ingat tentang Sakura.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut, ketika Kakashi mengetahui Sakura keluar dari tenda miliknya, Kakashi bersikap seolah-olah dia telah merencanakan hal itu. Tetapi ia melihat sedikit kekecewaan dari wajah Kakashi. Apa maksudnya? Sepertinya semalam Kakashi telah merencanakan semua ini dan berniat membawa Sakura ke dalam tenda milik Kakashi sendiri. Sasuke bisa membayangkan apa yang ingin Kakashi lakukan pada Sakura dan tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Sakura.

Karena melamun terlalu lama, kini Sasuke berjalan ke sebuah danau kecil di mana Sakura berada saat ini dan bahkan ia tidak menyadari kemana kakinya melangkah saat ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar Sakura menjerit dengan keras.

"SAKSUKE-KUN!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, HAH?!"

**To be Continue...**

Ah... selesei juga... gimana? Gaje? Garing? Atau apa? Gomen-ne... huhu,

Bingung juga chap depan bagusnya gimana yah? Ada yang mau ngasih saran?

Yang berniat kasih saran atau kritik, tolong tekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini dengan semangat yang berkobar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** punya komik Naruto? Nah, disono ada nama pemiliknya. Itu lo, Mas— Mas apa yah? *digeplak **Masashi Kishimoto***.

**Pairing:**SasuSaku

**A/N:**Oke! Ini lah dia! Sodara sodara setanah airku yang kucintai! *dibekep banyak ngomong* CHAP.2 update! Hmm... sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau fic saya ini _**garing, gaje, banyak typo, ga nyambung dan lain sebagainya**_. Saya ini memang bukan author yang baik *alesan*.

Hehehe, dan soal rated **M**? Hahaha, aduh gimana yee? Kayanya saya bakal tepar duluan pas lagi ngetik adegan "**M**"-nya *halah, munafik*, tapi kalau yang mau sih boleh aja, tapi tolong kirim sarannya (lebih tepatnya bagaimana jalan cerita yang mengandung mature contentnya, hehehe) lewat review maybe PM? Hhi (ga bener ye ni author katanya gabisa pake adegan **M**)... sekali lagi maaf ya... belum bisa masukin adegan yang gitu di fic ini... :D

Eh satu lagi deh, fic ini ceritanya pas Sasuke belum pergi ke Orochisableng itu, *ditelen sama ularnya Orochimaru*

Naruto: Heh! Kapan neh mulai ceritanya!? Banyak pidato segala!

Author: Eh? *pundung dipojokan* iya deh iya. Oke, happy reading! (^_^)9

* * *

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tanpa sengaja kaki sasuke membawa ke sebuah tempat dimana Sakura berada. Dan kini mata Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura yang tubuhnya sedang setengah tenggelam di tengah danau. Warna pipinya memerah seketika, _inner_ dalam dirinya menyuruhnya berpaling dan segera meminta maaf pada Sakura, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. "S-sakura .." hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke danau tempat Sakura berada.

Ketika Sasuke mendekati danau dimana Sakura berada, Sakura segera menghindar darinya dan pergi ke semak-semak rumput untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kini sedang bertelanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sebelumnya, Sakura memang sudah merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan kemana Sakura berada, namun Sakura tidak menghiraukannya karena ia pikir mungkin hanya seekor tupai atau binatang lainnya. Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, pipi Sasuke benar-benar merah bagaikan kepiting rebus, dan mungkin saat ini pipinya juga lebih merah dari pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" ucap Sakura sedikit tenang, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? DAN KAPAN KAU AKAN BERHENTI MEMANDANGIKU TERUS, HAH?!" teriak Sakura, pipi Sasuke menjadi semakin memerah dan ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Sa-sakura... A-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu ka-kalau... Kalau kau ada di sini," Sasuke menjawab terbata-bata tanpa menatap wajah Sakura sedikit pun. Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari semak-semak untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan akan kembali ke semak-semak untuk memakai pakaiannya. Sakura menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya sebisa mungkin.

"Sakura, dengarkan, aku minta ma—," Sasuke mulai berbicara dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat Sakura, tapi ketika Sasuke berbalik, mata Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang bertelanjang penuh tanpa sehelai benang pun, membiarkan matanya menatap Sakura yang masih basah karena baru saja keluar dari air dan Sasuke membiarkan matanya menjelajahi tubuh Sakura yang sedang bertelanjang bulat didepannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _horror_nya ketika Sasuke mulai memandangi setiap bagian tubuhnya yang masih bertelanjang bulat dan Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ini benar-benar Sasuke atau Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menyamar menjadi Sasuke? Wajah Sakura kini sudah merah padam. Pertama, Sakura malu karena Sasuke melihatnya sedang bertelanjang bulat. Kedua, Sakura merasa marah karena Sasuke terus menatapi tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut oleh sehelai kain sedikit pun. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi dadanya sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya pada Sasuke yang masih tertegun.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT, HAH? APA KAU SUDAH PUAS SEKARANG LAKI-LAKI MESUM?!" Sakura mulai berteriak lagi, dan segera pergi ke semak-semak dimana tadi ia bersembunyi. Dibalik semak-semak Sakura mulai memakai pakaiannya yang baru saja ia ambil.

Biasanya kalau Sasuke berjalan di depan seorang gadis yang sedang bertelanjang ia akan segera meminta maaf dan pergi, tapi berbeda dengan Sakura. Gadis itulah yang membuatnya tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya biasa ia lakukan.

"Maaf Sakura-chan." ucap Sasuke sebelum ia berlari ke dalam hutan.

"Tunggu seben—," belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura melihat kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Sakura mengeratkan pengikat kepalanya dan segera mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah kotor. Sakura berjalan kembali ke perkemahannya. Di sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

* * *

Pada saat Sakura kembali ke perkemahannya, Sakura akan merasa tenang karena Naruto ataupun Kakashi tidak menanyakan apapun kenapa Sakura terlihat marah saat ini. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, ia melihat kalau tenda miliknya sudah didirikan dengan benar dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memasak air panas untuk semangkuk mie ramen kesukaannya, tapi ia tidak melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi disana.

"Dimana Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang memasak ramennya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Kakashi-sensei, mungkin hanya Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya dan Sasuke, dia bilang ada yang harus ia lakukan," jawab Naruto sambil menyodok-nyodok kayu bakar yang ada di depannya, "Sakura-chan, apa kau mau menjelaskan padaku kenapa semalam kau ada di tenda milik Sasuke?" Sakura _blushing_ ketika Naruto mulai menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Terus terang saja Naruto... Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di tenda milik Sasuke. Yang aku ingat hanyalah ketika aku menyerah lalu menendang tendaku, masuk ke dalam kantong tidur milikku, tertidur, kemudian aku terbangun dan aku bangun berada di sampingnya," ucap Sakura sambil menyibakkan rambutnya, "Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, kalau Sasuke tidak menolongku, bisa saja kan... aku jatuh sakit atau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padaku." lanjut Sakura, ia tersenyum dan memandang ke arahnya teman satu timnya, tapi Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah mangkuk mie ramen yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya _rolling eyes. _Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke tenda untuk membaca _teen's magazine_ yang baru ia beli pada hari sebelum ia dan teman satu timnya melalukan perjalanan untuk berkemah.

* * *

Ketika Sasuke mendekati perkemahan, ia menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak ada di sana dan hanya melihat Naruto yang sedang gembira menyeruput mie ramennya. Sasuke berharap kalau ia bisa menemukan Sakura sedang sendirian agar ia bisa memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya di danau tadi. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mengajak Naruto berbicara sedikit pun, ia hanya menatap kosong ke dasar tanah.

Naruto berhenti menyeruput mie ramennya dan menatap pada Sasuke. Naruto menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, matanya menampakkan kebingungan tidak seperti biasanya, mata yang penuh dendam dan kebencian.

"Hei, kawan! Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya ketika ia selesai meyeruput mie ramen terakhirnya.

Sasuke memandang pada teman satu timnya. "Aku... tidak, tidak ada apa-apa... mana Sakura?" ia bertanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke tanah, Sasuke begitu memikirkan Sakura sampai-sampai ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan kemana teman satu timnya pergi, apalagi tentang Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu... Tadi dia ada di sini beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin Sakura sedang pergi berjalan-jalan atau apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto bertanya. Tapi, Sasuke terus memandang ke arah tanah tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto yang sedang bertanya padanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu." jawab Sasuke singkat, pipinya mulai memerah. Naruto yang melihat hal ini merasa hatinya mulai hancur. Apakah Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan rahasia? Apakah Naruto masih memiliki kesempatan dengan Sakura? Naruto mulai menelan ludahnya, ia tampak bingung.

"Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Sakura?" Naruto mulai bertanya lagi. Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sakura. Kenapa kau terus bertanya tentang Sakura?" jawab Sasuke yang kini pipinya sudah merah, bahkan lebih merah dari _strawberry_.

"Karena sikapmu berbeda dari biasanya dan lihat, wajahmu juga selalu memerah ketika aku selalu bertanya sesuatu tentang Sakura," jawab Naruto dengan simpel dan menyeringai puas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, lalu mengeluarkan salah satu kunai disakunya, ia mengunci leher Naruto agar Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke menahan kunai-nya di ujung tenggorokan Naruto. "Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara aku dan Sakura, ok? Lagipula dia bukan apa-apa bagiku, hanya sebagai teman satu tim. Sama sepertimu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Ia pun menyingkirkan kunainya dari tenggorokan Naruto, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**To be Continue****...**

Gimana? Gimana? Apakah semakin gaje ceritanya? Oh yeay, maybe...

Ahaha aduh, agak ragu sama fic ini... ragu kenapa? Yah... saya juga gatau... *dilempar tomat sama readers/author*

Oke... ini lah balesan review dari saya...

**Nuri-nuri:**hiyaaah~ hahaha, oke terimakasih sambutannya :D Kakashinya lagi mesum tuh gara-gara bukunya itu loo. Iya, Sakura lagi mandi, masa lagi masak? Whehe *apasih saya gaje* xDD

**Lollipop Dolphin Li Qiu:**Haha, Sakuranya lagi baik tuh, jadi ga dihajar Sasukenya. Lagian kalo Sasuke dihajar Sakura, ntar saya cincang Sakuranya, Fu fu fu fu *ditimpuk SasuSaku FC*

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan:**di fav? Waah, iya iya, sangat dibolehkan, ga ada undang-undangnya ko, sankyuu~ :D:D

**Uchuuljin:**uwaaa~ gomen ne, di chappie ini kurang MaMaMianya, atau mungkin ga ada? Uhh~ gomen sangaaaat... oh iyaa... ini ceritanya pas belum ikut si orosableng *ditusuk kusanagi*

**Ai_l0ver:**ini kejadiannya pas Sasukenya belum ikut Orochi— *dikasih deathglare orochimaru* maaf sedikit membuat Ai-chan bingung, hehehe.

**Ritsukika Sakuishi:**Yosh! Doumo sambutannya :D sippoo~ salam kenal juga yooo. Oh yaa? Wahaha sankyuu~ :)) *meluk-meluk ritsukika-chan* eh? Ritsu—kika? Akhir namanya sama kaya nama asli saya! Hahaha *dibekep ngomong gaje mulu*

**Rikudo Sakura:**Yosh! Ini updatenya :)

**Furu-pyon:**Yosh! Ini updatenya :)

**Seera ItuCewek:**hiyahaha, *tertawa diatas penderitaan sakura*

**Kakkoii-chan:**Hihi, sankyuu~ Sasuke emang manis dia itu kan pacarkuuu *dilempar Sasuke FC* Kakashi jadi mesum mungkin gara-gara buku favoritnya tuh hahaha

**SasuSaku Lady:**Iya tuh Sasukenya ngintip Sakura. Sakuranya lagi telanjang lagi, hahaha *ditendang Sakura*

**Green YupiCandy Chan:**hihi, ini updatenya :)

**Kasumi Yumaeda:**Yoo~ salam kenal juga Kasumi-chan :) iya nih saya juga gatau, kesambet apa sampe bikin fic pake pair SasuSaku, ahaha makasih, aduh jadi malu deh :" oh ya, silahkan... hihihihi :D:D

**Hikaru Sakura Sakuragi:** Ahaha, soal rate M ntar dipikir dulu deh... hehe, yosh~ salam kenal jugaa :D:D

Huwaa~ Sankyuu~ buat semua para Readers/Author yang udah R & R fic Yuu! :D benarkah fic ini bagus? Sepertinya Yuu sendiri kurang yakin... hmmm... tapi, terserah pendapat para Readers/Author aja deh... eheheh *plinplan mode: on*

Dan seberapa banyakkah Author/Readers yang menginginkan fic ini berubah jadi rate M? Oleh karena itu, review! *nodong kunai ke Author/Readers* haha maaf gila saya kambuh, **keep R&R okeee**! :D:D:D

-

-

-

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** punya komik Naruto? Nah, disono ada nama pemiliknya. Itu lo, Mas— Mas apa yah? *digeplak **Masashi Kishimoto***.

**Pairing:**SasuSaku

**A/N:**semi eheM... hehe... Hmm... sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau fic saya ini _**garing, gaje, banyak typo, ga nyambung dan lain sebagainya**_. Saya ini memang bukan author yang baik *alesan*.

* * *

Ketika Sasuke sudah berada jauh dari perkemahannya, Sasuke mengeluarkan Kunai yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengancam Naruto dengan emosi dan melemparkannya pada salah satu dari banyaknya batang pohon yang ada di hutan. Mengapa ia merasa begitu berbeda ketika ia berada di dekat Sakura? Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman satu timnya, hanya teman satu tim, dan tidak ada yang lebih.

'Ugh, kenapa aku merasa begitu berbeda akhir-akhir ini? terutama kalau sedang dekat dengan Sakura...' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon, Sasuke menarik kembali Kunainya lalu bersandar di pohon. Mengapa ia harus mendapatkan perasaan ini sekarang? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan ini terhadap Sakura? Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan tentang Sakura, sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Sasuke melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke batang pohon yang tua, pikirannya saat ini benar-benar galau.

"Sasuke, Sasuke... Aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau kau itu memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadap seseorang," terdengar suara dari atas pohon. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut, matanya kini tertuju pada seorang pria berambut keabu-abuan. Dilihatnya Kakashi sedang terduduk di pohon sambil membaca buku miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah Kakashi.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kemana saja kau pergi dengan Sakura," Kakashi menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Mata Sasuke melebar, 'Dia melihat apa yang terjadi di danau?! Sialan!' pikirnya.

"Kau melihat apa yang terjadi antara kami?! Kau benar-benar guru mesum!" kata Sasuke. Kakashi hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lalu melemparkan sebuah buku ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini, kau mungkin membutuhkan ini." katanya. Sasuke memandang ke arah buku yang sudah terjatuh ke dasar tanah, ternyata buku yang Kakashi lempar adalah buku Icha Icha "Make Out Paradise" edisi khusus. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya keatas pohon untuk melihat Kakashi, namun Kakashi sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Hebat... lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan buku seperti ini?" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke sekitarnya, ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia berfikir sudah berapa lama ia pergi dari perkemahan? Lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kemahnya, hanya karena ia merasa lapar dan ingin berbicara dengan Sakura.

Ketika kembali dan tiba di perkemahannya, ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dengan asyik tentang sebuah majalah yang baru saja Sakura baca, sedangkan Kakashi terduduk di dahan pohon, seperti biasa, ia membaca buku favoritnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah tangannya dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang asyik berbicara. Ia menatap ke arah dasar tanah, wajahnya memerah padam.

"Hei Sasuke! Apa yang kau bawa ditanganmu itu?" Naruto bertanya sambil mendekati Sasuke dengan hati-hati, karena Naruto tidak ingin Kunai lain milik Sasuke ada di lehernya lagi. Naruto melihat ke arah tangan Sasuke, ia hanya melihat gambar dua orang yang sedang berlari, tapi Naruto langsung menyadari apa itu. "A-APA?! Sasuke! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ITU?!" Naruto berteriak.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu, dengan sigap Sasuke langsung mendekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. "Diam!" bisik Sasuke ke telinga kanan Naruto, tapi sudah terlambat. Sakura terlanjur melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan juga Naruto, ia mulai menatap bingung kedua teman satu timnya itu.

"Apa yang Sasuke punya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura ketika Naruto meloloskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke MEMPUNYAI BUKU ICHA ICHA MAKE OUT PARADISE!" teriak Naruto dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang sudah memberikan aura yang menandakan bahwa ia siap untuk membunuhnya sekarang juga. Sakura terbelalak dan memandang kearah Sasuke yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sasuke! APA ARTINYA INI?! APA KAU INI MAKHLUK MESUM, HAH?!" teriak Sakura, baik Naruto dan Sasuke menutup telinga mereka, karena Sakura yang terus berteriak-teriak pada mereka berdua.

* * *

Setelah Sakura selesai berteriak pada mereka berdua, Naruto hanya cengo melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh baginya, ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi ke dalam tendanya. Sedangkan Sakura pergi masuk ke dalam tendanya sendiri. Kakashi tidak merespon apa-apa, kecuali membaca buku.

Di dalam tendanya Sakura melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bantal yang tidak memiliki dosa apapun. Mengapa Sasuke harus begitu berbeda sekarang? dan mengapa ia memiliki salah satu buku yang selalu Kakashi baca?

Sakura memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan semua itu pada Sasuke. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat bahwa diluar sana sedang sepi. Sakura merangkak keluar diam-diam untuk pergi ke tenda milik Sasuke dan sedikit menggoyangkan tenda milik Sasuke dengan pelan agar Sasuke tahu ada yang ingin menemuinya.

"Hn?" terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Sasuke? Ini aku, Sakura. Eh... Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" tanya Sakura dari luar tenda. Satu menit berlalu sebelum kelepak tenda Sasuke dibuka. Sakura merangkak masuk kedalam tenda milik Sasuke, mata _green-emerald_nya menemukan buku Icha Icha Make Out Paradise yang sebelumnya Sasuke pegang tertusuk-tusuk oleh lima kunai. Sasuke terlihat frustasi. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya sayu. Sakura menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum, lalu mendekat pada Sasuke. Ia memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada Sasuke dan yang membuatnya terkejut, Sasuke juga membalas pelukannya.

"Sakura... Aku benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh menyesal atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau tadi siang kau sedang berada di danau, apalagi dalam keadaan telanjang. Dan buku itu, Kakashi yang memberikannya padaku... Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia memberikannya padaku." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Ia menatap mata _green-emerald _milik Sakura, "Aku harap kau—" kata-katanya terputus ketika Sakura mulai mengecup lembut bibirnya. Pada awalnya Sasuke merasa terkejut dengan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan, tapi lama-kelamaan Sasuke pun membalas ciuman Sakura.

Lama dalam sebuah ciuman, kini Sasuke mulai bergerak lincah dalam ruang mulut Sakura, begitupun dengan Sakura, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Setelah puas bermain dalam rongga mulut Sakura, kini Sasuke mulai menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. "Nghh~ Sa-Sasuke..." desah Sakura ketika Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai menggigit lembut leher jenjangnya sehingga meninggalkan _love mark_ berwarna merah terang.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan aktivitasnya di leher Sakura, "Ah... Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku ," katanya sedikit terbata-bata, sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat wajahnya agar ia bisa menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini sedang tertunduk. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura, lalu menyandarkan kepala Sakura dibahunya, "Terima kasih."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke, "Untuk apa Sasuke?" ucapnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Sasuke.

"Untuk memperlihatkan kalau aku bukanlah orang yang behati dingin. Kalau aku masih memiliki perasaan yang aku pikir telah mati sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku..." bisiknya yan masih memeluk erat Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu." lanjutnya sehingga sukses membuat pipi Sakura lebih merona merah.

'Apa? Sasuke bilang dia mencintaiku?! [OH YEAH! *batin Sakura sambil menari-nari*]' pikir Sakura dalam hati, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku benar-benar harus kembali ke tenda." Ucap Sakura seraya bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari tenda Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura masih ingin tetap berada di tenda bersama Sasuke, namun itu tidak memungkinkan karena Naruto pasti akan berteriak padanya dan memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya. Tepat ketika ia akan membuka lipatan tenda, sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan kakinya. Menoleh ke belakang ia melihat Sasuke memandangnya.

"Sakura... Maukah... Maukah kau tinggal di tendaku lagi?" tanya Sasuke, dengan tatapan memohon di matanya. Hati Sakura meleleh, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan tidak?

"Umm~ Ya... Baiklah... Aku akan tinggal bersamamu." katanya sambil merangkak kembali menuju ke kekasih barunya.

***

* * *

Gomen ne, chappie yang ini super duper gaje... err~ pokoknya saya juga pusing sama fict ini, alurnya jadi berantakkan gara-gara sesuatu yang menyambar dipikiran saya *halah*

Dilanjut gak yah ficnya? Hmm... kalo ngga berarti ini endingnya. Ngegantung, *dikroyok para readers* kalo ada waktu pasti saya lanjutin kok... abisnya akhir-akhir ini gada waktu banget, les lah, tugas lah, latian kanji lah, dll... *so sibuk ni anak*

**Yaudah ini balasan review...**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan:**hehe, iya terimakasih udah sempat mereview fict saya.. :DD eng... kayanya updatenya kelamaan yah? Gomen kalau gitu, hihi... maaf di chap ini alurnya berantakan... huhu

**Madame La Pluie:**Oh iya, gapapa ko :) makasih ya udah mau baca fict gaje ini, ahaha, maaf di chap ini alurnya berantakan... huhu

**Kasumi Yumaeda a.k.a Rii-chan:**Hiyaaah~ ahaha udah dicoba buat dijadiin ke rate M, tapi masalahnya saya ga bisa ngedeskripsiin adegannya... yang ini aja gaje pas kissunya... huhu

**Nuri-nuri:**hihi, belum juga diapa-apain sama sasuke, :)) Kakashi? Gatau tuh, kenapa ya? :P

**Hikari Sakura Sakuragi:**ketularan Kakashi tuh Sasukenya... ckckck *dichidori* ah itu rahasia doong :p

**Angga Uchiha Haruno:**whehe, emangnya musti gimana? Ratenya diubah ke M?

**Shiroi Yuri:**Halohaloo... iya, tau dong B-) ehehe, gapapa ko :p haha rate M? Udah ah ini aja udah semi M ko (iya gitu?) hihi, iya gpp... ntar mah kumpul ya! :D:D

**Kakkoii-chan:**ahaha, iya emang tuh ketularan, *dichidori lagi*eh iya maaf ya, chap ini alurnya jadi berantakkan :( *nangis bombay*

**Green YupiCandy Chan:**haha, tapi yang ini kayanya updatenya lambat *innocent smile*

**Lollipop Dolphin Li Qiu:**sip sip ini lah updatenya :D maaf makin gaje ceritanya...

**Haruchi Nigiyama:**hehe, pada ngarep ini fict jadi rate M yaa... *digebuk* hoho, gomen ne, chappie ini alurnya berantakan...

**Kuroneko Hime-un: **Halah, kalau gitu sama aja kaya lagi nonton film harem secara live *ditabok Sakura*

Emm~ terimakasih yaaaa semuanyaa! Gomen Minna-san... ceritanya makin abal... saya juga sebenernya sedikit ragu melanjutkan fict ini... huhu *nangis bombay*

-

-

-

Tolong **Review** untuk memberikan saya masukan, dan jika ada yang rela mau melanjutkan Fict ini dengan cara RoundRobin, PM saya aja okeee!


End file.
